


The best is yet to come

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: FIll to this prompt : "The boys start hearing beautiful but sad sounds around the bunker: ethereal, like nothing they've heard before. It touches them deeply but they can't find it. Turns out it's Cas. Sad depressed little angels sing more beautifully than any others. Dean's astonished as the last time he heard Cas's true voice it blew out a room. Cue lots of fluffy comfort."





	

**Author's Note:**

> try listening to the song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upIVMjnEm9c

The first time it was just an idea planted in his head when he woke up; it was planted there: “An cuimhne leat an t-am. Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire”(Do you remember the time when little things made you laugh?) Sam looked at him as if he were insane for writing it down three times on a napkin during breakfast. Dean had the cap of his pen in his mouth as he looked down to the paper and frowned. Sam snorted and got up to go to the door. “CAS!!” his brother shouted startling Dean a bit.

“You know about that part where angels don’t really eat, right?” 

Sam half turned a bit angry.”I know but he’s been down lately… I just want to make sure...” he turned and Cas was there frowning, lips thin and facing him startling him.

“Yes?” he said and dean took over.

“Breakfast time, sit down and have some bacon.”

Castiel turned and obeyed Dean but didn't’ take anything. “Food is not necessary for an angel, it tastes like...”

“Molecules, I know...” Dean said with a specially raspy voice while passing a plate ”just...try it okay?” Castiel sat and did it, took a it and chewed quietly.Sam went back to the chair he vacated and let out a huff.

“Uhh, Cas?” he said.”how have you been?”

Dean threw his fork. “God Sam leave him alone, you’re acting like a pearl necklace mom!!”

Sam faced dean. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means you’re acting like one of those hypocrites that talk to their kids as if they were strangers.”

“Better than ignore that they’re not themselves.”

“Are you his fucking mom Sam?” dean let out angry. “What are you doing? Leave him alone” he said raising both arms.

“I’m not seeing you doing much either!” Sam said and his brother opened his mouth to answer when they noticed it.

Castiel had been silent the entire time; his hands were idly playing with a cup while he was humming to himself. He didn’t even cared for the fight; it was like the broken Cas they left on that mental hospital so many years ago

“Cas?” Dean asked worried; Castiel only got up carrying his cup of coffee to the sink and marched out of the room teling them he was fine.  
.  
***

That night the sound woke dean up; it was not only a bit and a bunch of words it was a real song; it was a language he didn't’ know and it broke his heart.because each sound was like a weep and every inflection was bathed in emotion; he could only understand part of the words. 

An cuimhin leat an grá  
Crá croí an ghrá  
Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche  
Táim sioraí i ngrá Leannáin le smál  
Leannáin le smál  
Lig leis agus beidh leat  
Lig leis agus beidh grá  
Cuimhne leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú sásta  
An cuimhne leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire

He noticed the tears in his face as he left his bedroom in a t-shirt and boxers. He marched down the hall and had to stop; it was so beautiful, and sad and made him yearn for all those things he never had.

He couldn’t go back to bed; he sat on an empty hallway, in the hard cold floor of the bunker because the sound was better.

He but he didn’t regret it.

***

Sam was holding his phone and trying sat next to Dean. “hey...”

Dean just nodded and ignored him to read on his computer.

“So… I heard something last night.”

“Yep...” Dean said.

“Man it was something so beautiful...”

“Yep...”

Sam sat closer. “Seriously; I don’t think I ever heard something so… so...”

“Sad.” Dean said. “It was like non human, it was so…. Ethereal… and I thought I’d never use that word on a real life sentence.” he said finally blinking and looking away:

“I recorded a bit.” Sam said. “But look...” he said fumbling with his phone

Dean perked and turned while Sam found the archive and played it.

It was the weirdest thing; those minutes of beautiful music filled Sam 16GB memory and Dean frowned. “Play it.” Sam nodded and played it; but the entire bunker started shaking, the place filled with an acute sound; so loud it blasted glasses and caused to every electronic device to short circuit; the entire bunker was dark and Sam’s phone was gone, it was lit like a candle, Dean touched his ears and found blood.

“What the...” Sam said blowing to put off the fire on the device he had let go, thankfully.

Dean looked up; they were bathed in a golden red light but it was not from the emergency lamps; every sigil and every ward was lit, everything was shining with an eerie fire like glow.”What on earth...” Dean said turning around to Sam who was still hissing and touching his head and ears. “You okay?”

“That was one weird sound.” Sam said smiling.

“I-I almost… is like I’ve heard it before...”Sam finally sat still stunned. “Okay… let's start with the basics, I’ll go check the fuses and bring back the light… you clean up...” and looking at his phone. “Just in case don’t ever try to record it again.”.

It took him the whole day to have the bunker working again; Sam went out for dinner by the time he finally took a shower and got a beer.  
.  
He walked around looking for Castiel finding him on one of the rooms in the very deep tunnels. “What are you doing here alone?” he said passing the “do not touch the water” sign “water treated for human consumption.”

Castiel was sitting looking at a water tank; it was covered in glass and reflected everything like a silver mirror. “Dean..”

“I know you’re not feeling well, what is it?”

“What’s the point Dean? I can’t go back home; that much is obvious, Im almost human but I can’t be human… I am of no use for you and Sam and I...” he let ut a sigh. “I miss….” he turned at Dean. “I used to watch humanity and be happy with it.”

Dean got close and looked at his face on the reflection. “Yeah I used to kill ghosts and think that was the worst that could be out there.” he bumped Castiel’s shoulder. “At least you have us; you have brothers still Cas.” he stood straight. “Come before Sam get shere and start talking about feelings and shit.”

Dean moved but Cas stood still. “Cas come on...” he walked back and Castiel sobbed; dean moved by instinct, this was a centuries old creature, but he was also new in this whole human world thing. The need to protect his brother won and he hugged Cas close.

By the time Sam came back they were sitting on the main room watching quietly Lilo and stitch on dean’s computer and Cas was smiling.  
“Hey!!” Sam said giving his brother a bag and slapping Cas’ shoulder. “Glad to see you joining us.”

“We’ll be having an Into the Badlands marathon after this.” Dean said waving his food still on the bag.

Dean asked Castiel to go to bed. “Lay down, close your eyes, pretend if yu have but get some rest.”

“Okay...” the angel said and Sam nodded smiling as they parted for the night.

But neither Sam nor Dean slept until the sound started again, it was pas 3:30 and it started.

Tá an saol iontach  
Má chreideann tú ann  
Tug aghaidi ar an saol is  
sonas sioraí inár measc  
Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin  
Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin  
An cuimhin leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú faol bhrón  
An cuimhin leat an t-am  
Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor  
an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht

“D..” Sam got close holding his gun.

Dean nodded. “Put that thing down...”

Sam frowning set his gun down. “You know what it is?”

Dean made a face and nodded. “Kinda… I remembered what that sound was...”but he started walking quietly, the sound was faster more upbeat and sounded as if it had drums of some kind but it was still sad and melancholic. Sam made a motion as if asking him to keep talking. “It’s an angel’s vioce.”  
.  
They walked into the main room and heard the sound moving down the hall. “Come!!” Dean ran down the hall quietly to find nly Castel walking in the dark. “Cas?”

The angel turned around blinking surprised. “Did you heard?”Dean moved closer and nodded. “I’m sorry.” he raised both hands and touched the brothers.

***  
Dean woke up with the alarm of the clock and some radio news about rains flooding places that haven’t seen rain in years. “It’s like angels are crying and this are their tears.” a man said and Dean blinked. He ran to the kitchen, made breakfast as usual, and then sat checking about those flood; it was in different places; there was this flowers supposedly extinct that appeared in a national park in chiquitania an orchid with little white things that dripped honey; those were called Angel’s tears, and then the floods described as the tears of an angel.

Sam came back from his morning run and found him elbows deep in Angel’s mythology. “What are you doing?”

“The sound was the voice of an angel, in your phone, right?” sam nodded as he sat next to his brother. “Then there’s floods on a desert called the tears of an angel; an extinct flower appears and its name is Angel’s tears...” Sam actually gasped. “Somehow… I believe they’re depressed… Angels are depressed...” Sam looked doubtful. “Okay at least one of them...” Sam frowned. “ONe specific Angel?” “someone we know?” nothing, “someone like Cas!!??”

But no matter how long they looked for him Castiel was not in the bunker.

***  
An cuimhin leat an grá  
Crá croí an ghrá  
Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche  
Táim sioraí i ngrá Leannáin le smál  
Leannáin le smál  
Lig leis agus beidh leat  
Lig leis agus beidh grá  
Cuimhne leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú sásta  
An cuimhne leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire  
Tá an saol iontach  
Má chreideann tú ann  
Tug aghaidi ar an saol is  
sonas sioraí inár measc  
Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin  
Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin  
An cuimhin leat an t-am  
Nuair a bhí tú faol bhrón  
An cuimhin leat an t-am  
Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor  
an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht  
Ag mothú caiite s'ar fán  
Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor  
Tá áilleacht sa saol Má chuardaíonn tú e  
Tá gliondar sa saol  
Cuardaimís e

The song repeated over and over that night and dean and Sam finally cought the angel sitting by the water tank; illuminated by that too bright blue light there was a shadow biger than him on the walls; it was like his wings could be seen, it was like seeing a building and not his friend.

“Cas?” Dean approached but Castiel just kept singing the whole song again while he sat at his side.

“Could you… sing in english??” asked Sam while sitting at his other side. Castiel just sang once more, but this time the words made sense for both hunters 

Tell me I'm not alone  
Tell me We are not alone in this world  
Fighting against the wind  
Do you remember the time  
When simple things made you happy?  
Do you remember the time  
When little things made you laugh?  
You know  
Life can be simple  
You know  
Life is simple  
Because  
The best thing in life is yet to come  
Because....  
The best is yet to come.

Castiel started crying.

“Hey!!” Dean pulled him on a hug again. “Hey now… you’re right...”

“Yeah..” Sam had a hand on his friend’s shoulder but in the end enveloped his brother and the angel with his arms making Castiel huff; he was completely held by his friends, instead of helping it only depressed him more. He cried for hours, hours while both boys held him there in silence.

In the end, as if he knew the words all along Dean started singing the song. Out of tone, and missing the pronunciation; making it funny and changing the words, at some point instead of Lig leis agus beidh grá he said something about making out with a goat and Castiel laughed.

“Let’s get out of here... I have a cramp on my asscheek.” dean got up in one movement like a cat and Sam moved too; both boys helped Cas down from the edge of the pool and then drove him to the room that was his, dean wrapped Cas in a blanket ad sat him down. “Listen here okay? You were right… life is messy and we always will miss things, but if things were the way they were, I wouldn’t have you, I wouldn’t have Sam, and I’m glad you’re here you know?”

“And i wouldn’t change anything because everything we went through brought you and kept you with us; and I’m grateful.”

“I’ll be fine...”Castiel let out smiling shallow.

“No you won’t, not right away. Take your time however long you need.” Dean said and patted him on the leg, “we will be right here.” He sat at the other edge of the bed and Sam climbed on the bed too asking Castiel to scoot a bit; sandwiching him and making him smile once more.

“You know what?” Sam said when the silence had lasted enough. “One thing is true.” Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. “The best is yet to come...” Dean smiled and looked at Castiel; the angel; all mighty being had his eyes closed and finally the hard lines of worry on his face were fading.

No matter what, think that, The best is yet to come.  
The End.


End file.
